13 and 11...
(sorry for cliché) Also, I DID hear the music... I have NO explanation for this, maybe it's an undocumented easter egg... but why would it be so creepy? A feature nobody noticed and was not logged in the update it was introduced in? For real, IDK what happened, but I'm scared. IRL. Chapter 1 - The Spruce Altar I went into Creative Mode in one world I liked, so I could try the Disc 11 + Disc 13 thing... it went terribly. I placed an obsidian layer above a spruce village well, then added two extra barriers of obsidian. In each corner, I added a beacon. Four gold towers were in the corners of the main square, with the lit nether rack on top. I placed jukeboxes in the middle, placed gold around them, and placed 3 layers of black stained glass on the blocks. Finally, I played music discs 11 and 13... together. Chapter 2 - Odd Music Both music discs played. IT was odd hearing them both together. I listened, and after the discs finished, I got a shock. More music played. I tried turning my music down, but I still heard the creepy music. I exited the world, and a splash I never saw usually occurred... 'Also try Terraria!... or meet your deadly fate'. I got onto my Xbox 260, booted it up, and inserting the Terraria disc... ready to play. Chapter 3 - Terraria's Haunting I got onto Terraria. Oddly, there was a new world situated in a side-up position. It was hard to read, but I could make out the name... 'You Have Messed Up'. I could only select it, so I just pressed the start button and played. I was in a little house, with a nice glass wall window and wooden platforms holding books. But, in the corner of the house, was a painting. It was a screenshot of me inserting the discs in Minecraft earlier. I also saw two Minecraft jukeboxes under them, with a chest between... I opened it and found two discs. Disc 11 and Disc 13. I put them into the chest and the glass wall broke. A flying disc appeared and grabbed my character. It was being pulled into some kind of portal... but where did it lead? Chapter 4 - The Ending The disc carried my character into Minecraft, and, using a very skeletal hand, pointed at my Minecraft character placing the music discs into the altar. I watched as well and felt being soaked into the game. I was looking with my character and the disc. Suddenly, a mysterious figure grabbed the Minecraft character and dragged it into the village's church, and blood splattered the window. The figure walked out and spotted the disc, the Terrarian, and me. We were all dragged into the church. The figure grabbed a glowing knife and cut a hole into the Terrarian's neck, then started stretching it until the head fell off. I grabbed the disc, furnished it with an emerald laying around, and impaled it into the mysterious figure. It fell to the ground, a weird, blue, glowing liquid flowing from its eyes. Tears. The figure then glitched and I saw a familiar face before the figure disappear. My Minecraft character's face. It was screaming and had red streaks under its eyes. I exited the screen and shut down my Xbox. I closed it, along with my laptop, into the attic, never to see again. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Disc Category:Disc 11 Category:Entities Category:PC Minecraft Category:Xbox Minecraft Category:Disc 13